Queen of the Ring
Queen of the Ring was the first-ever "all-female" battle rap league, created by CEO Debo, and hosted and presented by Babs Bunny (of "Making the Band" fame) and Vague, aka "Mr. Grind Season." QOTR was a spin-off of KOTD, seeking out specifically female talent. It was launched in 2010, and four years later, has amassed over 10 million Youtube views, 50,000 subscribers, and produced numerable big names. Some, like QB Black Diamond and Bonnie Godiva have gone on to battle on KOTD, some, like Gattas, Ms. Hustle and Jaz the Rapper have gone on to battle on SMACK/URL, O'fficial, Couture and Phara Funeral, were at Gladiator School, they've gone on to Don't Flop, Grind Time, RBE, Black Ice Cartel, World Battle League, often battling males in addition to females. In the Summer of 2014, QOTR packed the house for NoHoldsBarred, the first all-female, all-main event card for the league. Many comment on the significantly more vicious and personal style of QOTR, which Debo attributes to the fact that female battles use "more brainpower" than their male counterparts. This is aptly demonstrated in Couture's now-infamous sparring session with Ms. Pak, where she produced blown-up print-outs of damaging photographs of Ms. Pak, resulting in Ms. Pak storming away in tears. This battle received so many attention it made it onto WorldStar, bringing added focus to QOTR. Other examples of these ruthless personal attacks include when 40 B.A.R.R.S. relentlessly berated Tori Doe for bragging about her abortion on Twitter, when Couture "exposed" Jada Raye as being a transsexual,and when Jaz humiliated 40 for being impoverished and living in a shelter. It's also known for the number of lesbian/bisexual/something in-between battlers. At least half of the top tier identify as lesbian or bisexual (40, Gattas, Hustle, Phara, Tori, C3, QB, Ms. Fit, Bonnie), and there are often controversies arising from when they become romantically/sexually involved with other femcees (i.e. 40 B.A.R.R.S. and Jai Smoove; C3 and URL co-host Nunu Nellz). Format Girls compete in three-round closed rom "Sparring Sessions," hosted by Myers Lansky. They are subsequently judged by a panel, with Vague, Babs, and Debo, and varying other guest judges from the battle rap world, such as Lady Luck, Ma Barker, T-Rex, and Aye Verb. The panel either sends them to the ring, or back to sparring. The girls start on the undercard, and then, in the traditional battle league format, move up to main event status as they gain popularity and experience. Staff Babs Bunny aka "First Lady of the Streets" -C.E.O / Co-host, femcee from Making the Band fame, former Brooklyn rap-battler from the Lady Luck/Remy Ma era '''Vague aka "Mr. Grind Season" - C.E.O / Co-host from the Bronx C.E.O of King of the Ring Debo aka "King of the Queen of the Ring" - 'CEO, "doesn't like to be on camera," very, ''very controversial in the battle rap circuit '''Myers Lansky - Host of Sparring Sessions, stands-in for Babs Bunny as host.. Affiliated with "King of the Ring" while URL's co-host Nunu Nellz 'is not officially affiliated with QOTR, she is usually front row of every event they host Main Rappers '# 40 B.A.R.R.S. 8R14 B''' '''Bonnie Godiva C''' '''C3 Casey Jay Cee the Boss Chayna Ashley Couture D''' '''Deisel Don Ladyii E''' '''E-Hart G''' '''Gattas J''' '''Jada Raye Jaz the Rapper K''' [[Krissy Yamagucci|'''Krissy Yamagucci]] M''' '''Melato Black Ms. Fit Ms. Hustle Ms. Miami Ms. Murk MyVerse N''' '''Nina Cruzae Norma Bayts O''' '''O'fficial P''' '''Phara Funeral Q''' '''QB Black Diamond S''' '''Shooney Da Rapper Star Girl Lady Red T''' '''Tori Doe' Other Notable Female Battlers '''Dutchess Hazzy Jai Smoove K. Prophet Karma Kane Lexx Banko Matrimony MBD aka Mrs. Black Dyamond ''(QOTR West Coast Division)'' Morawsha ' Precyse Raine Star Smilez Taylor Jay Viixen